


Wizards are Coming

by Mistress_of_Spellcraft



Series: Wizards in Westeros [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Courting Rituals, F/F, F/M, Good Dudley Dursley, M/M, MTF Harry Potter, Rituals, The Gang goes to Westeros, Trans Female Character, Trans George Weasley - Freeform, Trans Harry Potter, hope you enjoy the ride, this is all my friends fault, world jumping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Spellcraft/pseuds/Mistress_of_Spellcraft
Summary: Hadriana and her chosen family are done with Magical Britain and use a ritual to go to a new world. Is Westeros ready for them.
Relationships: Dudley Dursley/Brienne of Tarth, Eris Peverell/Jaime Lannister, Fred Weasley/Osha, Hadriana Peverell/Robb Stark, Hermione Granger/Jon Snow, Luna Lovegood/Arya Stark, Neville Longbottom/Sansa Stark, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Tyrion Lannister/Margaery Tyrell
Series: Wizards in Westeros [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043439
Comments: 34
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SassyHimeSama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyHimeSama/gifts), [Writers_Den_Discord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_Den_Discord/gifts).



Time seemed to slow down immensely for Harry, as he watched the body of Voldemort fall. He could see every fleck of ash floating through thin beams of sunlight falling onto a destroyed Hogwarts courtyard. He watched as Voldemort’s eyes turned fearful and could pinpoint the moment life left the Dark Lord. The elder wand slapped into his palm the same moment the body hit the ground. He had done it, he had finally ended a fight he had been fighting for almost seven years. Arms wrapping around him firmly pulled him back into the moment. He pulled back enough to see the face of his best friend and sister Hermione.

“Harry, are you ok? Is he really dead?”

“I’m fine. Yes. Please go collect the others and meet in the Room. We have to get this done before we get dragged all over the place.”

Less than twenty minutes later, Harry was joined by five others in the Room of Requirement. He had taken time to close the room from its earlier destruction and reset it. Now they had a perfect ritual room with a proper circle and protective runes all around the room. Luna and Neville had been the first to arrive. Neville was still carrying the Sword of Gryffindor, which worked for their plans. Luna and Neville took their places in the circle as they waited. Just a few moments later, Hermione arrived with Fred and George. All six of them were battered and bruised. Harry pulled a ring from his finger, revealing someone only those in the room knew. She then turned to George.

“Eris, we can remove our glamours now. Shortly, we will be far from here.”

“Ok Hadriana, it will be nice to be ourselves from now on.”

Hadriana looked each of them in the eyes. She felt not only the resolve for what they were about to do, but also the love they all held for each other. The fact that three years of planning was about to come to fruition had her feeling both relief and even a little bit of anxiety.

**~Three years ago~**

Harry was back at the Dursleys after the events of the Triwizard Tournament. His arm still throbbed and was bandaged from the cut Wormtail had made. Every night he was having nightmares of the graveyard. From Cedric falling under the sickly green light of the Killing Curse, to his duel with Voldemort. He was lucky his relatives were leaving him alone for the most part. Dudley had even apologised and was trying to help Harry avoid total depression. Each morning Dudley was dragging Harry outside to work out with him. They alternated days between long runs, and short runs with calisthenics mixed in. Dudley was also making sure Harry had food to eat, and for once Harry wasn’t losing weight or looking starved. The only thing making things worse was that Harry hadn’t heard from a single friend so far. Harry was feeling incredibly depressed as his birthday arrived. He was pulled from his thoughts as there was a knock on his door.

“Hey Harry, Happy Birthday. I need you to come with me. I’m afraid if I try to give you a gift here Dad will destroy it or something. We are headed to the park.”

“Ok Big D, you didn’t need to get anything though. I would hate for you to get in trouble with Uncle Vernon.”

“Ah, you know he won’t do anything to me. You know he is too proud of me getting into boxing. C’mon, don’t want to be late.”

Harry thought that was an odd thing to say. He shrugged and tied on his trainers. Soon, they were out the door and walking down the path. Harry thought back to how Dudley had pretty much saved his life this summer. He did not think he would have survived if he had faced a similar summer to those of the last three. Between the nightmares, chores, and beatings, he would not have made it long. Now, he didn’t feel so alone and he had Big D to thank for that. They were pretty silent for the walk over. That was one thing Harry deeply appreciated. Dudley wasn’t one to need the silence filled. Dudley knew if Harry needed to talk then he would speak his mind. They arrived at the park and Dudley led him over to a section hidden by trees. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw who waited there.

“Hermione, Luna, Neville, Fred, George, h-how… um what are you doing here?”

“Well Little Harrikans…”

“Your much bigger cousin…”

“Got in touch with our resident brainiac…”

“Who of course…”

“Contacted the rest of us…”

“And here we are to celebrate your birthday.”

Harry rolled his eyes and steadied himself as Hermione launched herself at him.

“Ron wouldn’t come. He said we had to obey Dumbledore, even after your cousin explained how you were feeling after the tournament. I can’t believe Dumbledore ordered us to leave you alone after all of that. I am so sorry I listened to him until now.”

“It’s ok Hermione. This summer could have been worse if my relatives had acted like they had in the past. Thank you Dudley. This is the best present I could have asked for.”

Harry’s friends surrounded him in hugs as tears formed in his eyes. They spent the rest of the afternoon together. Harry felt loved and happiness entered his heart for the first time that summer. Even when the conversation moved to more serious topics. At one point, George got the group’s attention.

“Umm, I know this is Harry’s day, but I trust all of you and you feel more like family then all my family save Freddie. I wanted to show you all something.”

“It’s ok George. You are my family too. I can share a bit of spotlight.”

With that reassurance, George slipped a ring off of his finger. His image shimmered for just a moment before revealing that George had been under a runic glamour. Where George had stood was a beautiful redhead who put all but maybe Fleur to shame. She was still most definitely Fred’s twin. She stared at the ground for a moment, too scared to look into all their faces.

“Everyone, allow me to introduce my twin sister, Eris. We finally perfected a permanent gender affirming potion after she came out to me last year. However, we know our mother would not approve, despite always wanting daughters. So we also came up with the ring. This is who she really is and we hope you can accept her and keep her secret.”

Harry moved forward and pulled Eris into a hug.

“So goddess of discord huh. Merlin, you are beautiful. I am happy to have another sister in my life. We will all protect and love you.”

There were nods of affirmation all around and Eris visibly relaxed. She spent the rest of their time as herself, feeling free for the first time. They all had to part ways, so they could all be home for dinner. Right before goodbye hugs were given, Harry pulled back and cleared his throat.

“Fred, Eris, can you make another dose of that potion and another ring. I...I haven’t ever felt comfortable in my skin. I hate being called boy or any variation of that. I do know I have to keep it hidden though. Dumbledore isn’t going to let me get out of his plans that easily.”

The twins promised to help their new little sister, Hadriana. The rest of the group assured her that they would support her just like they supported Eris. That day their little group, including Dudley, formed a circle that was as close as family. On the way home Harry and Dudley were attacked by Dementors, and Hadriana drove them away with her Patronus. It had been close but neither were harmed. When “Harry” got the letter about underage magic, Dudley offered to go and testify. Hadriana told Dumbledore of her cousin’s request but was denied. She was furious, and vowed to start making plans that year with her family.

**~Time Skips~**

Fifth year was a mix of hell and brilliance. Umbridge was possibly more evil than Voldemort, because at least he didn’t lie about it. Each of Hadriana’s family wore their new scars valiantly. The Defense Association was a huge success with Hadriana teaching her schoolmates all that she could. Her connection with her circle grew stronger and they spent time in the Room as a group so Eris and Hadriana could drop the glamours for a bit. Hadriana made sure they all knew about the visions she was getting from Voldemort. All of them stood at her side, especially after she lost Sirius. That summer they kept her sane, and helped her get to Gringotts for Sirius’ will. This led to the discovery of her inheritances. Hadriana officially blood-adopted Hermione as her sister, and the six of them performed a ritual to recognize each other as siblings through magic.

Sixth year, Hadriana made sure to pay attention in her “lessons” with Dumbledore. She made sure to share all the info with her circle so that they could help her figure out what the old goat was playing at. The twins had examined the mirror that Sirius left behind and were able to reproduce the effect so they could communicate from their new shop. Luna and Hermione figured out the Horcrux angle and what they were. They all began planning for the future. They were tired of the wizarding world constantly fucking things up and laying so much on the shoulders of children. Neville found a ritual and a story in his family’s grimoires. It detailed a whole other world that one of his ancestors had magically come from. They all pulled together to research how to go there and what they would need. They began training harder, not just with magic, but with various forms of combat as well. Hadriana even taught Dudley the following summer to go with his boxing training. He was surprisingly good with a sword.

Seventh year flew by in a haze of taking out Horcruxes and running from Voldemort’s forces. Luna’s odd comments kept them ahead, while Hadriana and Hermione jumped around the country. Fred and Eris kept morale up with their secret wireless reports. Neville showed his growing strength by leading the charge at Hogwarts. It all culminated in a battle that cost too many their lives. This was it, they were done hiding and bending to the will of others. The group hoped that Britain could recover, but it would have to do so without them. It was time for them to move on. Letters and wills would be handled by the goblins. They were taking a fair amount of their wealth with them as well as weapons and a few personable items. They would have to figure out this new world once they got there. They had their magic and each other. Nodding to each in turn Hadriana spun the Elder wand in a complicated pattern and began to chant. She was joined by the rest and there was a huge swelling of magic. They could hear pounding on the door and just as it opened the six of them vanished.

**~In Westeros~**

The six of them landed with a pop and they all fell to the ground. Hadriana began counting,  _ one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, wait what? _

“Dudley is that you?”

“H-hadriana, what the bloody hell just happened? Where are we?”

“Oh Dudley, I am so sorry. It was just supposed to be the six of us. We are in a whole other world, and there is no way back. I am so sorry.”

Dudley fell back to the ground, starting to hyperventilate. Just then the sound of horse hooves could be heard heading their way. Hadriana quickly cast a spell to keep attention away from what they were wearing until they could get local garb. The rest laid hands on wands and weapons, including Dudley, who recovered enough to defend Hadriana if needed. Whatever came next they would face together.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Hadriana’s Group~**

Hadriana realized that the group's senses were probably still heightened from the battle they just finished. The horses they were hearing were still a ways off and around a bend. She quickly got Hermione’s attention.

“Hermione, the bag, we need proper clothes, armor, and weapons. Make sure to rough them up a little to match your wounds from the fight. Also, some blood on the weapons. I may tell them we have magic, but we need to show we can fight mundane ways as well. Remember, we are House Peverell. I will handle the talking. Dudley… you got a growth spurt I see. Good thing magic can resize things and we brought extra.”

Hermione had immediately pulled out her beaded bag, while Hadriana took charge. The rest listened while they used magic to quickly spell clothes, armor, and weapons onto their persons. They quickly arrayed themselves around Hadriana, taking defensive stances. Neville was directly to her right with Dudley standing behind them. He now towered over even Neville, and had turned all his fat into muscle. Eris was to Hadriana’s left with Luna beside her. Fred and Hermione were in the background with ranged options at their disposal. All of this had taken mere minutes, and they heard the horses drawing closer. Hadriana Looked up the road as several riders came into view.

**~The Starks~**

Ned Stark was leading his group back to Winterfell. The direwolves were an omen, for good or bad he was not sure. His thoughts were still heavy after performing his duty as Warden of the North. The things the Night Watchman had been spewing forth in fear weighed on his mind. He doubted his sons were even thinking about it anymore. Ned was grateful for the distraction the wolves had given Bran. He knew his sons needed to learn these things and the earlier the better. However, such things were difficult for a ten year old. Robb, Jon, and Theon were more used to these things. He prayed every night to the old gods that they would never know war as he had. 

As they rounded a bend in the road, he was pulled from his thoughts by the sight before him. Several people, in odd yet warm outfits, were just off the road. Even from this distance he could tell that they were armed. His guard became more alert as did his sons and wards. They drew closer and Ned could tell that much of the group were injured in some fashion. He motioned his guards back as he moved his horse closer. While armed, none of the group had made a hostile move. He noticed wary and tired looks on the various faces until his eyes found the unflinching gaze of emerald.

“I am Lord Eddard of House Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden in the North. Who are you? Where do you come from? Where were you travelling to? Are your attackers still near?”

Hadriana took a small step forward. She could see the surprise in the lord’s eyes as it was her and not one of her male companions that would be speaking for the group. She leaned heavily upon the staff that the Elder wand had transformed into. Her knee felt nearly shattered, but she did not allow the pain to show. 

“My Lord, I am Lady Hadriana of House Peverell. Our attackers are not around as we come from a far land. We were headed to our manor after visiting the local village.”

She had tried to give enough detail and hoped her vague answer would be enough. The narrowing of his eyes told her she would need to explain further.

“You see my Lord, where we come from magic is widely used. Our House has been in a conflict with another for several years. I believe it is they who attacked us. I was trying to use my magic to take us all directly to our home when I was struck. The blow distracted me and caused me to overpower the ritual. We ended up here. Where that is, I do not know. Please, we have no hostile intentions.”

Ned wasn’t sure if he could believe the tale. Although, the group's dress, mannerisms, and speech were all very different from any he knew.

“You say you have magic, and that brought you here. I want proof as well as the names of your companions. Do they have magic as well? The only ones we know rumored of practicing magic are the people from the city of Asshai. That city is east of us across The Narrow Sea and beyond Essos. You are in Westeros, in the North near Winterfell, if you truly do not know.”

Hadriana latched onto that bit of info, and spun a quick lie around it.

“I have never heard of Westeros, The Narrow Sea, or even Essos. I have heard of Asshai, but it is far to the west of our lands known as Britannia.” 

She saw the shock in his and his group's faces. 

“As for my companions, to my right is my twin brother, Lord Neville.”

Lord Stark observed each person as they were mentioned. The young man in question had fine chainmail under a silk tunic. A longsword hung at his hip, and Ned could see a large ruby embedded in the pommel. The Lord’s head was wrapped and was obviously still bleeding into the bandage as the red was slowly spreading. 

“Behind me is our cousin Ser Dudley.”

Easily towering over everyone present. This young man was larger than Sandor Clegane and was nearly the size of Gregor Clegane. He was the most armored and heavily armed as well, with a large bearded axe in hand and curved longsword hanging at his side. He did not seem injured beyond a cut on his upper arm.

“The red heads are Lady Eris to my left and her twin Ser Fredrick behind us, also our cousins.”

Surprisingly, the female wore leather armor and leaned on a spear. A small shield was strapped to her right arm, which hung loosely at her side. Ned could see that a large cut on her shoulder meant that shield was rather useless at the moment. The twin brother looked both unharmed and unarmed. He was fiddling with a pouch at his waist and Ned was curious what was inside.

“The last cousin, to the far left is Lady Luna.”

A petite young lady, also unharmed. She had blonde hair and a far off look in her eyes. She seemed to be the youngest of the group, but her hand rested casually on a rapier of beautiful design. 

“All the way in the back, is my older sister Lady Hermione.” 

Ned was curious about this one. Her skin and hair was much darker than any of the others and yet was introduced as a sister. Perhaps she was adopted, and that was the reason Lady Hadriana seemed to be the leader. The recurve bow in her hands seemed deadly enough however. 

“All of us have magic except for Dudley, although our theory is that it manifested in his physical appearance. No one else in our family is so tall and muscled. Magic is strong in our family, although we each have strengths in certain types. My strengths lie in defensive and offensive magics. Allow me to demonstrate.”

Hadriana ignored the pain in her ribs as she pointed her staff at a nearby tree. A wordless  _ Reducto _ caused a flash of red and then the tree was obliterated. The horses nearly spooked and the Lord Stark had to hold his men at bay. That was certainly power the likes of which he had never seen before. Before he could speak up, Hadriana’s voice was heard once more.

“I think the rest of this discussion will have to wait, Lord Stark. Mia, I think I need you.”

With that Hadriana, fell forward unconscious. Ned became alarmed and caught a growing patch of red around the ribcage of Lady Peverell’s dress.  _ How long has she been hiding that so she could deal with me and my misgivings? _ Ned was swiftly off his horse and moved to offer help. He stopped when Ser Dudley stepped in front of his cousins. Holding his hands up, Ned observed as Hermione rushed forward. He was perplexed as she ran a stick over the prone form while muttering seemingly to herself. Bandages sprung from the stick and wrapped themselves around the wound. She suddenly looked him straight in the eyes.

“My Lord, can you give us a place to bring her so I may heal her. I can’t do it properly here in these conditions.” 

He nodded and there was a flurry of activity as everyone prepared to move. Robb and Jon gave up their horses to Eris and Luna. Ned was just about to offer his to carry Hadriana, when Dudley scooped her up with more gentleness and worry than Ned expected. Hermione stepped over.

“A horse would only aggravate her injuries further at this point. Dudley can carry her. Is your home far?”

“Only about an hour further by foot”

“We can make it. Thank you, my Lord.”

Ned then gave her his horse and all of them began the now slower trip to Winterfell.


End file.
